


Inked

by alby_mangroves



Series: Teen Wolf Mating Games 2013 [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Body Modification, Community: mating_games, Drawing, Fanart, M/M, Piercings, Scarification, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-25
Updated: 2013-05-25
Packaged: 2017-12-12 23:27:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/817288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alby_mangroves/pseuds/alby_mangroves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teen Wolf Mating Games - Challenge 5: The Picture Prompt Challenge</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inked

**Author's Note:**

> 3 Hour 2B pencil sketch for the Week 5 challenge.
> 
> Here is the original [really hairy, well endowed bloke with an caterer's pack foreskin](http://i.imgur.com/b72plq3.jpg%20) prompt. The pull to title this ALPHA BALLS was nearly overwhelming, jsyk.
> 
> Scored 2nd place in my group again, woot! \o/

**Inked**

[ ](http://s1218.photobucket.com/user/AlbyMangroves/media/My%20Artwork/MatingGamesMainWeek5_Med_zps86a51b33.jpg.html)


End file.
